


An Encounter Of The Romantic Kind

by SugaryRemus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Suddenly a rush of blood went from her brain all the way down her body, causing her to go light headed. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was calling out to Queenie and a hesitant knock on their front door.





	1. A Heart Thudding Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I have two fics I have to update, but instead of doing that I thought "hell, let's start a new series". I read a fic this morning about sick tina. So I thought for all my gals I would write a new one to take their minds off it and here it is. I know the first chapter is hella short but you guys know I always start small. And it gets... complicated. Please tell me how you feel and you can chat with me at @sugaryremus on Instagram. Enjoy!

Tina felt like shit. Honestly, there was no better way to put it. Her head was pounding like a drum and every move she made caused pain all throughout her body. She could tell by the small amount of light cascading into the room that it was early morning, meaning she would have to get up for work soon. Using the little amount of energy she had left, Tina swung her feet over the edge of the bed and moved to stand up.

Suddenly a rush of blood went from her brain all the way down her body, causing her to go light headed. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was calling out to Queenie and a hesitant knock on their front door.

 

***

 

Newt thought this had to be one of his worst plans yet. It seemed good in theory. But now that he was standing in front of the brown cobblestone apartment block in the middle of New York at three am, it didn’t seem quite as good.

Nevertheless, he was here so he could fulfill a promise. He just hoped the very woman he was here to see didn’t kill him for waking her up so early.

Remembering the odd Mrs. Esposito and her particular distaste in men on the premise, Newt cast a silencing charm on himself before apparating to the top stairs. He lost his balance on the landing but managed to keep himself upright by grabbing onto the railing.

His heart started beating faster. He hadn’t returned to America in over a year and he admittedly had been quite lax in replying to Tina.

Tina. Even her name made his brain hop into overdrive. His mind wandered to the photo of her that resided in the lid of his case, next to the best drawings of his beasts and his ticket from a recent travel. Would she mind that he had it? Should he take it off and hide it? Newt didn’t know what to do and he went into panic mode, second guessing why he was even here.

No. He had to do this. For once in his life, he would make the first move. Slowly raising his calloused knuckles, Newt tentatively knocked on the door but not before hearing a loud thud, followed by the hysteric crying of Queenie Goldstein.


	2. Mr Scamander?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina was dreaming of that day on the docks again. She often did, especially after getting a new letter from the charming British wizard

She could sense something was wrong. A numbing tingling was making its way up her back and into the back of her head. She couldn’t pinpoint it though. It seemed to start and end everywhere and nowhere all at once. Being a Legilemens was both a curse and a gift, but as she aged it seemed to be more of a curse.

Maybe it was Tina? But surely she would wake her up if there was something wrong. That was also another downside of being able to read minds. Even in her sleep she couldn’t fully escape the bombardment of thoughts that plagued her daily.

What was that? A faint but familiar voice sounded in the distance of her mind. It sounded like Newt but she couldn’t make out the words, only that he sounded nervous. It could be that Tina was dreaming of that day on the docks again. She often did, especially after getting a new letter from the charming British wizard. No, it sounded too raw and something she realized over her years of reading thoughts is that someone always sounded different in someone else’s head than in their own thoughts.

No, she was being ridiculous. How could it really be Newt? He was all the way over in England, not in the middle of New York, especially at this time of night. She would just have to try ignore Tina’s dreams and get back to sleep. But what was that tingling feeling? That blasted thing would just not go away.

Deciding she had had enough, Queenie slipped out of her sleeping state, only to hear her sisters faint cry of her name and watch her crash to the floor, her mind going blank of any thoughts.

The last thing Queenie remembered before she screamed for her sister, was a faint knock on the door and the familiar sound of a certain wizard’s thoughts.


	3. Some Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence. No one dared say anything first. It was painfully awkward to say the least and Queenie couldn't handle the oncoming wave of thoughts, so she hugged her sister and hastily exited before Tina could argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK YALL! Im so sorry i kept you waiting, but here is chapter 3! Get ready to be shocked folks. So because this entire series was dedicated to my favourite newtina gals, this specific chapter is dedicated to @porpentinaaa for her amazing fic that gave me massive inspiration. Everyone check out her instagram and her newtina fic, they are truely amazing. So without further ado, here it is. CHAPTER 3! (Also this hasnt been beta'd so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!)

She felt nothing but numbness. Everything from her toes, all the way up to the highest strand of hair on her head were aching in agony. Her body felt like it had fallen down seven flights of stairs and then been crushed by a steamroller. She could also sense a subtle weight beside her right leg, but the pain was too much that she could barely focus on it.  
  
"Teenie, wake up for me please". A faint voice called out in the distant and the person talking sounded like they had been crying. Tina didn't like that. She never liked people being sad. It was decided, she would have to push through the pain and wake up.  
  
"Her thoughts are getting stronger! I think she's waking up". The voice sounded again, this time with a hopeful tone. She was trying to wake up, problem is her damn eyes just wouldn't open.  
  


"Ooo, I'll help you there." Dainty fingers touched her lids and slowly pulled them open. A bright light flashed into her eyes, almost blinding her. She recoiled in pain, forcing her eyes shut and blocking the extra light with her hands.  
  
"Shhh, shhh. Its okay. You're okay. I'm here." Her sister helped her sit up, but Tina noticed another hand on her back, that was lighter in its help but obviously more calloused and stronger.  
  


"I'm so glad you're okay. I didn't know what could be wrong with you. But I should have known. I should have known!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Ms Goldstein. Anyone could have missed the signs".  
  
Tina froze. That voice. It couldn't be. The whiplash caused by turning so fast caused her to cry out in pain. Her sister lunged for her, but Tina held up her hand to keep her back.  
  
"I-I'm fine."

Silence. No one dared say anything first. It was painfully awkward to say the least and Queenie couldn't handle the oncoming wave of thoughts, so she hugged her sister and hastily exited before Tina could argue.

Tina made no attempt to get up, instead choosing to lean back against her pillows. This was all too much and it was making her head hurt even more. She had almost forgotten about the British wizard when he awkwardly cleared his throat, Tina’s eyes snapping open to stare at him.

"Well… this isn’t quite the reunion I imagined. But I’m glad to see you again Ms Goldstein and that you are okay”. _A beat_

The corner of Tina’s lips angled upwards, almost forming a smile. She pat the blue sheets that covered her bed, inviting him to sit. He awkwardly stumbled over, eventually sitting down on the very edge and leaving a good distance between him and Tina. It was admirable, his gentlemanly qualities. Even after the nightmarish ordeal that had taken place, he still made sure to use his manners.

“So… what the hell is happening to me?” Newt’s face fell into a mix of anguish and fear. It was a while before he looked up at her right in the eyes, something he had only done once before, and spoke with a tone she suspected he used on frightened creatures.

“Well, Ms Goldstein. I can’t be too sure yet, but the symptoms almost perfectly align with-“ He was obviously struggling with what to say next, and it scared Tina.

Trying to get him to speak, Tina enquired again. “With what, Newt?”

 

“Well…. With Dragon Pox”.


	4. Critical Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few lines took up the page, but it was clear whoever wrote it was in a hurry. The messing writing was hard to make out, but Queenie gasped in horror as she read the last few lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH i know this is so short, but i just couldn't get this out of my head. I hope yall dont mind. Again, it isnt beta'd so please point out any mistakes if youu see them. Enjoy!

Queenie couldn’t really remember her parents. Sure, she saw all of Tina’s memories of them, but that wasn’t the same. She knew what they looked like, how they sounded. She knew her mums favourite dress and how her father use to play piano for them. It seemed like it was a good life. A life that anyone would dream of. A life that could now be taken away from her other half. 

Trying to keep her mind off her sister, Queenie made her way over to the kettle and started boiling some water. It might not solve anything, but hot cocoa always made Tina feel better. 

But how could she have missed it? How could she let her sister get this sick? Deep down, Queenie knew it wasn’t her fault, but a wave of guilt had washed over her. A trail of tears started to escape from her doey eyes, each one plopping onto the counter top and creating a small puddle. The young witch was so deep in thought, that she almost missed the owl that was persistently tapping on the window, an official looking letter in one claw. 

She dropped the bag of cocoa powder and hurried over to the window, quickly unlocking it and pulling it open. “Im so sorry, little one. My mind is just elsewhere at the moment”. The owl gave her a reassuring hoot, before pivoting on one leg and taking off into the night. Looking down, Queenie saw the MACUSA stamp on the front of the letter. It was addressed to Tina. It was very odd, especially at this time of night. 

Knowing her sister would probably toss it to the side, she broke the MACUSA seal and pulled out the letter, being careful not to rip anything. Only a few lines took up the page, but it was clear whoever wrote it was in a hurry. The messing writing was hard to make out, but Queenie gasped in horror as she read the last few lines. 

“Grindelwald has escaped. Four people are already dead. Report back immediately. Your lives are in critical danger. Signed, President Picquery”.


	5. Where Art Thou, No-Maj?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of her parents suffering all came flooding back and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry filled her mind. Newt, sensing her distress but having no clue how to comfort her, gently placed his hand over her own. While it didn’t stop her from crying completely, it did bring her great comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! Its a very short chapter, but i promise ill upload tomorrow. Thanks to the usual girls for inspo xx

Tina couldn’t move. She tried relentlessly to react to Newts shocking news, but every muscle in her body was currently failing her. Dragon Pox? How had she not even noticed. She guessed it would have to be the mountain of work she had that had distracted her from her health, but even then she should have noticed some warning signs.

Memories of her parents suffering all came flooding back and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry filled her mind. Newt, sensing her distress but having no clue how to comfort her, gently placed his hand over her own. While it didn’t stop her from crying completely, it did bring her great comfort.

“Tina. It’s very possible to survive Dragon Pox, and we’ve caught it early which is even better”. This took the edge off her illness, but she couldn’t escape this terrible feeling that she would die in agony, just like her mum and dad.Tina gave her best efforts to reply but before the first word left her mouth, Queenie flung the door open, a bewildered look on her face.

"Queenie! What’s go-“ The younger witch held up her hand to stop her sister, thrusting the letter towards her in the process.

“No time to explain, Teenie. Read this!” Tina glanced over the writing at the top and like her sister, jumped down to the bottom few lines. The expression of horror that filled Tina’s face was enough to que Newt that her sickness would be temporarily forgotten. The room filled with silence once more and the two sisters seemed to be communicating through their thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. But could someone tell me what is going on?” The two girls seemed to snap out of their mind argument, but still neither one replied for a while. It was Tina who eventually turned to look at Newt, a serious expression plastered on her face. She took one last deep breath before replying, “Its Grindelwald. He’s escaped. And he’s going after No-Maj’s”. The breath that Newt was holding seemed to force its way out of his throat, a cold chill also running down his spine.

Queenie took a step forward towards her sister and the English wizard, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

“Even worse. H-…He has Jacob”

 

*****

Everything was dark and the area smelled of mold. The entre ground was covered in a strange green slimy substance and Jacob had no idea what it was. Or where he was for that matter. He scanned the immediate area around him, only able to see the outlines of the walls,

“Hello! Anyone here?” His voice just echoed through the dark halls, falling on silent ears. He made to stand up, but an old rusty chain pulled him back to the ground. Now he was really worried.

A blood-curdling scream sounded in the distance, making Jacob recoil in fright. Where the hell was he? Hope of getting out was growing smaller and smaller and Jacob was starting to panic sweat.

“Hello, Mr. Kowalski”, a dark figure waltzed out from behind a pillar, his eyes two different colours and staring at Jacob. The unknown man was tall, slim and had snow white hair, making him look almost albino. The figure creeped towards Jacob, grabbing something from inside his coat.

“Wh- who are you, mister? Don’t think about playin’ any games now”. The baker tried to shuffle backwards, maintaining the distance between him and the man.

“Worry not, Mr. Kowalski, for my intention isn’t to hurt you…..yet”, he smirked while holding up the object from inside his cloak. It was a long, thin stick with round bumps that protruded every few centimeters. “All will be revealed in due time. For I do intend to use you to draw in that talented witch. Maybe even the British wizard and his companion, the Auror?”

All this talk of Witches and Wizards was sending Jacobs head for a spin. “Now listen here, mister. I don’t know what you’re talking about..Witches and things, but I have no part in that. So let me go!”

A silence filled with fear filled the room, Jacob fearing his outburst had angered the strange man. But instead, the man kneeled in front of him and held up his stick, pointing it directly at Jacobs head.

“I think you do know what I’m talking about, Mr. Kowalski. The blonde one, who’s always coming into your store? She is a gifted person with extraordinary talents. A witch. And her older sister is very skilled in fighting, but she does tend to let her heart get in the way of her head”, the man paused for a minute, observing how Jacob was taking all this information. ‘It’s funny, really. I always thought Swooping Evil venom only got rid of bad memories. Guess you didn’t have as much fun last December as I thought you did. I’m sorry to leave you like this, Mr Kowalski, but I have a witch and wizard to kill”. The wizard made to apparate, but Jacob grabbed onto his cloak, pulling him back towards him.

“If your gonna keep me here, I at least want to know your name”. Jacob stared him right in the eye, a flash of excitement running through the man’s eyes.

“Gellert, but you can call me Grindelwald”.


End file.
